Beauty and the Beast
by bluewhale02
Summary: What if Mikasa didn't fight back against the titan that cornered her in the alley? and what if it was the bearded titan that found her? Will she share the same fate as Eren and many others? Or does the bearded titan have other surprises to share. Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan or any of its characters. All rights go to Hajime Isayama.


Armin sat and sobbed as he just finished explaining to Mikasa, that Eren had died in battle. He knew from the moment the titans mouth snapped shut with Eren inside, she would be crushed.

"Armin." She said as she placed her hand on Armins.

Armin looked up at her.

"Calm yourself, we haven't got time for you to get emotional right now."

Armin gasped and flinched slightly. The look in Mikasa's eyes were simply... devoid of anything.

"On your feet." She said

"Marco, if we can eliminate or bypass the titans at HQ, we can there refuel our gear, allowing us to get back over the wall. Is that assessment correct?" She asked.

Marco answered, "uhh yeah I guess so, but there's just too many of them out there, even with you on point."

"I can do it." She interrupted.

She took out one of her blades. "I'm strong, real strong, none of you come close. You hear me? I am a warrior! Know this. I have the power to slay all of the titans that block our path, even if I have to do it alone. As far as I'm concerned, I am surrounded by a bunch of unskilled cowardly worms. You disappoint me, you can just sit here and twiddle your thumbs and watch how it's done." The others stated she couldn't do it, but she just said. "If I can't beat them, then I die, but if I win I live. And the only way to win is to fight." And then, she took off.

However, due to her irresponsible actions, she quickly ran out of gas, and fell to the ground.

She landed in a large alleyway between two houses. She got down on her knees and looked down, there was a vibration, she already knew it was a titan.

 _"This world is cruel."_ She thought to herself. _"But its also very beautiful."_

The titans footsteps got closer to her. She looked up and said in her head, _"it was a good life."_ Then she closed her eyes and felt herself get picked up by the titan.

"MIKASA!!" Armin yelled as he made his way towards her direction, but when he got there, he saw Mikasa getting dropped into the mouth of a 15 meter bearded titan. Armin gasped in horror as it seemed like time was slowing down, he caught the last glimpse of Mikasa's jet black hair before it disappeared into the titans throat.

It was hot, very humid and very wet. Mikasa's eyes opened a small bit then she stood up, and as she guessed, she was in the titans stomach. "Hello death." She said to herself, "I'm ready now." Then she sank back down into the stomach acid, closing her eyes again.

"Mikasa?"

Mikasa's eyes shot open and she quickly stood up, "Who said that?" She said aloud. Hoping she would get an answer. "O-oh my-, Mikasa." The voice said again, she turned around... and her heart skipped several beats, as her obsidian orbs met the green marbles of...

"E-Eren?"

It was Eren, he was alive and inside the titans stomach. Though he had red marks around his eyes that then looked like they became tears trickle down his face, and he was missing his left arm and leg.

The two soldiers stared at each other for the longest time, with the widest eyes. Then Mikasa gasped slightly, and tears began welling up in her eyes. She bit her lip, and then suddenly she rushed towards Eren, hugging him tightly and breaking down completely. "Eren! I'm sorry Eren! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Eren I didn't mean any of it!" She cried out as she hugged him. "I never meant to give up! I swear! I didn't mean to do any of it Eren I'm sorry! I am sorry for not being strong enough! I am sorry for not being able to help your mother! I am so so so so so so sorry Eren!" Eren looked at her as she continued to apologize and sob harder, and Eren knew what she meant by it, all of it! She thought he blamed her for his mothers death. When she finally looked up at him, her face was completely tear stained.

Eren then hugged her with his remaining arm, and then he broke down and said, "Mikasa, don't you dare be sorry! I've been nothing but a fucking asshole to you for the last five years! So much that you've actually come to believe it's your fault for my moms death?! Mikasa, I am sorry. For everything I've done to you to make you believe such things! You shouldn't be apologizing Mikasa! I should! I'm sorry. It's not your fault, okay? And from now on! I'm gonna treat you better, and I will never push you down again."

Eren and Mikasa then looked at other with tear stained faces. They both did something very unexpected.

They kissed. 

Full.

Force.

Eren's right hand grabbed her waist and pulled her close. Mikasa buried her hands into the chocolate brown locks of his hair like she had always dreamed of. It started of soft and sweet, but it grew more and more passionate, as Eren then moved his right hand up and moved it along her back. Mikasa did the same with hers, removing them from his hair and hugging him dearly. Eren nipped her bottom lip, causing her to gasp slightly, he took his chance to slide his tongue into her mouth, and Mikasa returned it.

They parted, and looked at each other, Mikasa then smiled slightly and said, "I love you Eren. So very much. I'm telling you this now, because I know that we're going to die, there's no way out of this." Eren tried to say it back, but he couldn't find the words. So instead he hugged her tightly, showing his emotions through touch. Mikasa returned it happily.

Then suddenly Eren glared, "No."

Mikasa then looked at Eren confused. "We're not going to die Mikasa. That's a PROMISE TO YOU!!" He shouted as he raised what was left of his left arm into the air, pointing up towards the titans throat, where they came in. "I REFUSE TO DIE LIKE THIS!!" He shouted with all his might. "I'LL DRIVE THEM ALL OUT MIKASA! KILL THEM WITH MY BARE HANDS!! DO YOU HEAR ME?!? WITH MY BARE HANDS!!!"

Suddenly...

A giant left hand holding Mikasa shot out of the bearded titans mouth. The titan wobbled, then fell, and the giant hand that was holding Mikasa dropped her in front of it. She stood up a bit, and looked at the fallen titan. "Eren." She said.

Then suddenly the titans bloated back moved, and then it burst open, sending titan blood everywhere. Then from the steam, emerged a new Titan.

This one was very muscular in appearance, very different from any other seen before. Its hair was brown, long and messy. It had pointed elvish ears. Its face resembled a skull, with skin and a hooked nose, all of its teeth were showing, twelve of them had been placed above their usual jawline. And its eyes were glowing green in colour and anger. This Titan. Was the Attack Titan. This Titan. Was Eren.

Mikasa's eyes lit up, knowing it must be him. Eren growled, releasing a cloud of hot steam. And then Eren threw his head back and roared like an animal. A smaller titan was walking towards them, Mikasa who was still on the ground gasped. Eren looked and noticed she was in trouble. Eren crushed the nape of the bearded titan, and walked towards the smaller one. Inside the Attack Titan he said to the smaller titan. _"This isn't your world! Not anymore!"_ The small titan launched himself towards Mikasa, who gasped but was saved by Eren punching the titan in the mouth. _"I'll kill every last one of you!"_ He said. The titan landed on the ground, steam rising from its mouth. Eren walked towards it, lifted his foot up and said, _"Get up!"_ As he brought it down on the titans nape. _"Get up! Let me kill you again, and again, AND AGAIN!!"_

 _"Your mine , all of you! Your all gonna die!"_


End file.
